


She Loves To Sing

by DrPaine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPaine/pseuds/DrPaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought on what happened between defeating the giant bird and returning to the Temple in 'Giant Woman'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves To Sing

> _She loves to sing_

She loves to laugh, to smile, and she has all the reason in the world for all of it now, because here is Steven, safe and sound. This is the first time she’s seen him through her own eyes, but she knows him from their memories. Remembers the song he kept up through the trek through the spire and sings it back, knowing it will calm him (something neither of _them_ would do), and she loves how he lights up, hearing it again. She remembers the bickering, too. They are quiet now, at least; content and proud of themselves, each other and of her. Perhaps now she might have some time, if they are content.

Her own memories are fleeting and far between, and near always overshadowed by battle; though once or twice– far, far back, before the spire existed (and once not so terribly long ago, but it had been so brief), she had come to be in… happier circumstances.

But she is here now, and she takes in as much as she can. The way Steven laughs as she scoops him up onto her shoulder, how warm the sun feels against _her_ skin and how bright it looks bouncing off the grass and water and spire ruins. She considers, briefly, that she might want to talk to Steven; introduce herself at least, but he strums a tune and she can’t help but hum and laugh along with him as she dances over the water ( _“you don’t need the stones!”_ he says, almost fearful but so full of wonder too), holds him close and safe as she slides down the carved ladder and sets him carefully down on the warp pad.

They-- no, _she_ did well, no dissent, no disagreement, a blissful silence... until she is reminded of the Beetle. For that last moment, all she knows, all she hears is long-suffered bitterness and hurt raging in her mind– _'you got carried away,' 'you didn’t even think,' 'you never think,' 'you never take things seriously you wouldn’t have made it half as far without me backing you up, pathetic lost things–'  
_  
But by then Opal is gone, leaving only an echo of memories behind in Amethyst and Pearl.


End file.
